


Kosmiczne konsekwencje

by Ignisss, Immundus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hunter Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, akcja zaraz po 12x09, crowley - Freeform, konsekwencje, spoilery do 12 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisss/pseuds/Ignisss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immundus/pseuds/Immundus
Summary: Bracia Winchester zajmują się sprawą kilku podejrzanych morderstw. Castiel od tygodni nie daje znaku życia, więc muszą radzić sobie sami. Zadanie okazuje się jednak być bardziej skomplikowane niż zazwyczaj. W trakcie śledztwa następują nieoczekiwane komplikacje. Na dodatek znać o sobie dają konsekwencje ich poprzednich poczynań. Castiel musi ponieść karę, a życie Sama znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Aby ich ocalić, Dean musi podjąć trudną decyzję. Czy zdoła uratować brata i przyjaciela? Czy uda mu się dopełnić wszystkich warunków umowy? Czy cena nie okaże się dla niego zbyt wysoka?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean spojrzał na śpiącego brata i westchnął. Zginęły już trzy osoby, a oni wciąż nie mieli punktu zaczepienia. Początkowo byli pewni, że mają do czynienia z wampirem (rozerwane gardło, ciało wysuszone z krwi). Następna ofiara wyglądała jak po bliskim spotkaniu z wilkołakiem. Z rozprutej niczym po ataku zwierzęcia klatki piersiowej zniknęło serce. Byli nawet skłonni uwierzyć, że te dwa potwory jakimś cudem znalazły się w tym samym czasie w mieście, choć zakrawało to na tanią parodię _Zmierzchu_. Jednak gdy przeczytali raport koronera o ostatniej tragicznie zmarłej osobie, byli co najmniej skołowani, gdyż okazało się, że została ona pozbawiona przysadki mózgowej, co z kolei wskazywałoby na kitsune. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu i choć poświęcili sprawie masę czasu i energii, do tej pory nie znaleźli odpowiedzi.

Kiedy łowca poczuł burczenie w brzuchu, zdecydował, że pora zrobić sobie przerwę. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na młodszego brata, który właśnie ślinił się na plik papierów, na których zasnął, po czym wstał, naskrobał mu szybką notkę, złapał kurtkę, pstryknął w wyłącznik światła i wyszedł. Skierował się do samochodu zaparkowanego pod obskurnym motelem na obrzeżach miasta, w którym tkwili już od ponad tygodnia, usiłując poczynić jakieś postępy w śledztwie.

\- Cóż, Dziecinko, wygląda na to, że dziś wieczór jedziemy na kolację tylko we dwoje - powiedział, gładząc czule maskę swojego Chevroleta Impali.

Godzinę później był już w drodze powrotnej. Na tylnym siedzeniu auta leżał zapas burgerów, szarlotki, piwa i najnowszy numer _Cycatych Azjatek_. Z głośników płynęły ostre dźwięki zespołu Led Zeppelin. Kiedy _Travelling Riverside Blues_ przeszło w _All My Love_ , mężczyzna zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymał pojazd i wysiadł. Od dawna nie miał żadnych wieści od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie potrafił już zliczyć, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni dzwonił czy modlił się, z nadzieją, że Castiel pojawi się i wyjaśni mu swoją nieobecność. Nie otrzymał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Mimo to postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Cas, jesteś tam? - zaczął niepewnie. - Słuchaj, chłopie, rozumiem, że masz teraz masę roboty przez całą tę sprawę z Billie, kosmiczne konsekwencje i cholera wie, co jeszcze. Łapię, ale naprawdę przydałaby się nam teraz twoja pomoc. Utknęliśmy, wiesz? Ludzie giną, a my dalej nie mamy pojęcia, co ich zabija. No i mógłbyś też czasem dać znać, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. Więc... byłoby miło, gdybyś mógł wreszcie ruszyć tutaj swój pierzasty tyłek!

Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł znajomej postaci. Ba! W pobliżu nie było żywego ducha. Otaczała go jedynie cisza.

\- Cholera, Cas! - krzyknął, patrząc w niebo - Gdzie jesteś?!

Odczekał jeszcze trochę, po czym skierował się w stronę samochodu, przy okazji wyżywając się na Chucku ducha winnym kamieniu, którego potraktował czubkiem buta. Zrezygnowany, zamknął drzwi - zdecydowanie za mocno, za co przeprosił w myślach, głaszcząc czule kierownicę - i ruszył w drogę powrotną do motelu.

 

Niedługo później Impala wjechała na parking. Łowca wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i skierował się do pokoju. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku i przyjrzał. Coś było nie w porządku. Był niemal pewny, że wychodząc, zgasił światło, żeby nie przeszkadzało Samowi, a teraz przez zasłonięte rolety przebijała niewielka jasność. Jego ręka powędrowała do kieszeni spodni i ścisnęła rękojeść noża. Zaczął powoli stawiać kroki, jednocześnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu napastnika. Zbliżył się i pchnął drzwi, by chwilę później rzucić się w głąb pokoju w stronę nieprzytomnego brata. Klęczał już przy Samie, gdy kątem oka zauważył ruch. Odwrócił się i zablokował pędzący w jego stronę pogrzebacz. Podniósł się, tym samym odpychając przeciwnika. Zauważył tatuaż ciągnący się od dłoni, przez całą rękę, widniejący również na twarzy, która wydawała się być znajoma. _Skąd ja teraz wytrzasnę owczą krew?_ \- przeszło mu przez myśl. W głębi serca liczył, iż nóż na demony zadziała i zdąży jeszcze uratować brata, który już teraz wyglądał jakby był jedną nogą w grobie. Wiedział, że musi się pospieszyć. Spiął się i wyprowadził cios w szczękę przeciwnika. Gdy poczuł na twarzy uderzenie, zachwiał się i chwycił napastnika za koszulę, przyciągając go do siebie, tym samym wbijając nóż w okolice żeber. Nie zauważył żadnego błysku ani niczego, co sugerowałoby, że broń spełniła swoje zdanie. Zwolnił uścisk i zaczął się poważnie martwić, ale w tej samej chwili zobaczył, że dżin upada. Targały nim torsje, a krew zabarwiła jego szarą koszulę na czerwono. Spojrzał na swoja pięść i dostrzegł, że przybrała ona czarny kolor w okolicach kostek. Przyjrzał się twarzy leżącego mężczyzny i spostrzegł rozmazany tatuaż w miejscu uderzenia. Ostrożnie zbliżył się i przejechał dłonią po ręce istoty. Opuszki jego palców również zmieniły kolor. _Co jest kurwa?_

Coś tutaj się nie zgadzało, ale przynajmniej jego przeciwnik wyglądał na martwego. To przypomniało mu o jeszcze jednej osobie, która nie prezentowała się najlepiej. Porzucił swoje rozważania i szybko znalazł się z powrotem przy bracie. Sam się nie ruszał. Siedział na tym samym krześle, na którym wcześniej przeglądał papiery, jednak teraz był do niego przywiązany grubym sznurem. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego głowa opadła luźno jakby zasnął, albo… nie, Dean nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Natychmiast przeciął więzy i ostrożnie wyciągnął wenflon łączący mężczyznę z kroplówką. Starszy łowca przytrzymał go w miejscu, gdy ten zaczął osuwać się na ziemię. W słabym świetle motelowej lampki mógł dostrzec, jak nienaturalnie blady był jego brat. Mimowolnie zadrżał.

\- Sammy, obudź się! - zawołał, klepiąc go w policzek. - Sam!

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego do tej pory się nie ocknął. Po śmierci dżina powinien był od razu wrócić do rzeczywistości, tymczasem dalej pozostawał nieprzytomny. Przesunął rękę na jego szyję, drugą łapiąc za nadgarstek w poszukiwaniu pulsu, ale nie był w stanie go wyczuć. Poczuł jak jego własne serce również na chwilę się zatrzymuje, po czym gwałtownie przyspiesza w przerażeniu.

\- Sam? Sam! Sammy, ocknij się, do cholery! - potrząsnął mężczyzną, a głos zaczął mu się łamać.

Przycisnął brata do siebie, z trudem powstrzymując szloch, który pragnął wydrzeć się z jego piersi. Kołysał ich w tył i w przód, aż zdrętwiały mu ramiona, a knykcie zbielały od ściskania samowej koszuli. Jednocześnie cały czas modlił się do Casa, licząc, że tym razem przybędzie na wezwanie. Niedługo później zrezygnował. Ostrożnie ułożył młodszego łowcę na łóżku i podjął decyzję.

Jak w amoku wsiadł do Impali i odjechał z parkingu. Łzy znacznie ograniczały mu widoczność, a trzęsące się ręce utrudniały manewry. Przyspieszył, nie zwracając uwagi na ograniczenia prędkości. Praktycznie każdy zakręt pokonywał, jadąc drugim pasem. Nie zwolnił nawet wtedy, gdy lusterko minęło się z drzewem o milimetry. Chwilę potem zahamował z piskiem i skierował się do bagażnika. Wyciągnął parę rzeczy i odszedł kawałek. Rysując pułapkę, rozmyślał o słowach Billie. Miał nadzieję, że skoro wyżej wymieniona zniknęła z tego świata, z małą pomocą Casa, to Sam nie trafił do Pustki, a jego duszę da się jeszcze uratować. Co jakiś czas przecierał twarz rękawem, nie przejmując się warstwą brudu, którą nakładał w ten sposób na policzki. Przesunął się kawałek dalej i rozkopał ziemię, ukrywając na dnie dziury małe pudełeczko. Podniósł się, otrzepując kolana i zasypał pojemnik, pchając butami piasek w jego stronę. Zamknął oczy w obawie, że nikt nie przyjdzie i nie będzie mógł uratować brata. Nieświadomie wstrzymywał oddech, dopóki nie wyczuł czyjejś obecności. Wypuścił powietrze i odwrócił się powoli.

\- Cas! - radość emanowała z jego głosu. Chciał podbiec i objąć przyjaciela, ale zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Anioł wydawał się inny, otaczała go nieprzyjemna aura.

\- Witaj, Dean. - wypowiedział tonem, który wywołał ciarki na plecach łowcy.

\- Czemu nie przyszedłeś kiedy się modliłem? - zadając pytanie, Dean cofnął się nieznacznie.

\- Zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz. Nie musisz się obawiać - zaczął uspokajająco.

\- Obawiać się? Jestem wkurzony! Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co ja przeszedłem?! Wzywałem cię przez cały ten cholerny czas, a ty pojawiasz się dopiero teraz?! Już nawet chciałem spróbować zawrzeć pakt, jak kiedyś.

\- Dlatego tu jestem - odparł spokojnie Castiel, jakby to krótkie zdanie w oczywisty sposób tłumaczyło całą sytuację.

\- Najwyższy czas. Możesz przywrócić Sama? - dopytywał łowca z nadzieją.

\- Tak, Dean, ja…

\- Świetnie! - mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą - No to dalej, użyj swojego anielskiego _mojo_ i ściągnij go tu z powrotem.

\- Nie mogę - westchnął zniecierpliwiony, a jego ton stał się jeszcze zimniejszy - Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam już mojej anielskiej łaski i nie jestem w stanie z jej pomocą…

\- Czekaj. Co?! - Winchester przerwał mu zdezorientowany - Przecież dopiero co powiedziałeś…

\- Dean, nie rozumiesz. Nie przyszedłem tu, by kolejny raz służyć ci bezinteresowną pomocą. I nie jestem już aniołem - powiódł ręką dookoła, wskazując pułapkę na demony, w centrum której się znajdował - Jestem tu, by zawrzeć z tobą pakt.

Kiedy tylko padły ostatnie słowa, Dean ujrzał jak oczy jego najlepszego przyjaciela w całości powleka głęboka czerń.

 

Łowca momentalnie zbladł, a drżenie rąk powróciło ze zdwojoną mocą.

\- Dean? - zdawało mu się, że w głosie bruneta usłyszał nutę niepokoju, jednak szybko otrząsnął się z tego wrażenia.

\- Co kurwa?! Jaja sobie robisz?! - Winchester nie krył swego oburzenia. - Proszę, powiedz, że robisz sobie jaja.

\- Nie robię sobie… - pokręcił głową i przewrócił oczami, które na powrót wyglądały zwyczajnie - Dean, mówię poważnie.

\- Ale… ty nie możesz… co do… - odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić i zebrać myśli. - Jak to się stało?

\- To proste - odparł tak, jakby naprawdę takie było - Wiedzieliśmy, że złamanie warunków umowy z Billie będzie miało kosmiczne konsekwencje. Nie tylko je złamałem. Zabiłem żniwiarza. Nie zawahałem się wtedy, a teraz muszę ponieść karę. To właśnie ona. Zerwałem pakt, więc, w ramach pokuty, zostałem zmuszony do ich zawierania. Powiedzieli mi, że muszę się nauczyć przestrzegania zasad.

\- Kto ci to powiedział? Dorwiemy skurwysynów i wszystko naprawimy. Obiecuję ci to. Własnoręcznie wyrwę im flaki z...

\- Dean, nie możesz nic zrobić. Nawet nie próbuj - przestrzegł stanowczo. - To pociągnęłoby za sobą dalsze konsekwencje.

\- Jakie dalsze konsekwencje? Co może być gorsze niż to? - wskazał na demona przed sobą. - Skurwiele ściągnęły cię do piekła i zrobiły z Ciebie swoją zdzirę na posyłki. To im nie ujdzie na sucho! Dopadnę ich, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię. Jesteśmy rodziną, Cas. Nie pozwolę im krzywdzić mojej rodziny.

\- W takim razie musisz odpuścić. Zadzierasz z siłami, o których nie masz pojęcia. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie spustoszenie mogą wyrządzić, jeśli spróbujemy znów zakłócić naturalny porządek rzeczy. - przez jego twarz przemknęło coś niepokojącego, co kazało łowcy przypomnieć sobie, co działo się z nim samym, kiedy trafił do piekła.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? - zadrżał przez napływ nieprzyjemnych wspomnień - Torturowali cię?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - Castiel spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc by przyjaciel dostrzegł emocje widoczne w jego oczach.

\- Cas, tak bardzo cię przepraszam - głos mu się załamał - To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym wtedy poszedł z Billie… Gdybym po prostu umarł, tak jak już dawno powinienem, tym razem na dobre…

\- Nie waż się tak mówić! - gwałtownie uniósł głowę i upomniał go zaskakująco stanowczym głosem, wyraźnie tracąc opanowanie - Nie po to się ciągle dla ciebie narażam. Niech to do ciebie w końcu dotrze, Deanie Winchester. Nie powinieneś umierać! Nie, kiedy możesz jeszcze zdziałać tyle dobrego. Świat cię potrzebuje, tak długo, jak jest to możliwe. A teraz weź się w garść i posłuchaj mnie. Wszyscy będziemy w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli spróbujemy cokolwiek zepsuć. Musimy działać zgodnie z zasadami. Tylko w ten sposób mogę zapłacić za to, co zrobiłem.

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał wciąż zaskoczony wybuchem ze strony rozmówcy.

\- To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać - uśmiechnął się smutno - W końcu to ty wezwałeś mnie.

Mężczyzna zamarł przypominając sobie prawdziwy cel tej rozmowy. Na śmierć zapomniał o Samie i o tym, że przyjechał tutaj po to, by go uratować.

\- Tak - przełknął, zwilżając wyschnięte gardło - Chodzi o Sama. On… Możesz przywrócić go do życia?

\- Tak, to możliwe - odpowiedział spokojnie - Nie ma już tej, która poprzysięgła, że dopilnuje, byście nie wrócili z zaświatów. Dotyczą więc was te same zasady, co innych śmiertelników.

\- W końcu jakaś dobra wiadomość - Dean rozjaśnił się odrobinę - Więc zróbmy to. Sprowadźmy go z powrotem.

\- Powinienem najpierw upewnić się, że wszystko rozumiesz. Ufam, że znasz standardowe procedury, ale ta umowa ma pewne... - zatrzymał się, nie do końca pewny, jak to ubrać w słowa - ...szczególne warunki.

\- Szczególne warunki? - łowca uniósł brwi - Co? Mam ci złożyć jakąś krwawą ofiarę, czy zatańczyć limbo?

\- Nie do końca - zawahał się, po czym kontynuował wyjaśnienia. - Demony nie ufają mi przez to, że kiedyś byłem aniołem i przez wszystko, co zrobiłem, by wam pomóc. Nieustannie mnie sprawdzają. Domagają się dowodu mojej lojalności. Wyciągnąłem cię z piekła, ocaliłem twoją duszę przed wiecznym potępieniem. Nie wystarczy bym ją dla nich odzyskał. Chcą, bym najpierw skierował ją ku zatraceniu i dewastacji. Dlatego właśnie pakt w twoim przypadku różni się od innych.

\- Czekaj - wtrącił mrugając z konsternacją. - Co masz na myśli z tą... _dewastacją_?

\- Od momentu zawarcia umowy, co miesiąc, aby utrzymać jej ciągłość, musimy dopuszczać się aktu nieczystości. Tylko w ten sposób zadowolimy demony, przywiązując nas oboje do piekła. Jeśli choć raz zaniedbasz ten warunek, pakt zostanie zerwany i Sam znowu zginie, ale tym razem na zawsze. Zastanów się, czy na pewno chcesz to zrobić.

\- Zwariowałeś? Zrobię wszystko, żeby ocalić Sammy’ego - wypalił bez zastanowienia, a po chwili dodał: - Tylko jedno pytanie. Co do cholery znaczy ten cały _akt nieczystości_?

\- Wydaje mi się, że istoty ludzkie nazywają to stosunkiem płciowym - demon oznajmił z powagą.

\- Wydaje ci się, że co?! - zbladł jeszcze bardziej, ale zaraz wróciły mu kolory, zalewając czerwienią jego policzki - Cas, jesteś moim przyjacielem. W dodatku facetem! Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nigdy w życiu. Jestem w stu procentach hetero!

\- Rozumiem. Nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić. Zawarcie umowy wymaga twojej zgody, lecz jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie będę mógł ci pomóc - posłał mu spojrzenie tak smutne, że łowcy zrobiło się głupio z powodu swoich kategorycznych słów.

\- Czekaj - zaczął jeszcze raz, tym razem spokojniej - Mogę to jeszcze przemyśleć?

\- Oczywiście. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że im dłużej dusza Sama będzie przebywać poza ciałem, tym trudniej będzie ją do niego sprowadzić. A teraz wybacz mi, ale obowiązki czekają, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł… - wskazał ponownie na wzór pod swoimi nogami.

\- Stój! - zawołał Dean, szybko zmniejszając dystans między nimi - Zrobię to.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Nie, ale powiedziałem, że to zrobię. Dla Sama - przełknął ciężko, z przerażeniem, sam nie wierząc w to, co mówi - Zgadzam się.

\- W takim razie pozostaje nam jeszcze przypieczętować umowę - upomniał go demon.

\- To konieczne? - Winchester skrzywił się.

\- Dean jeśli chcesz przystać na te warunki, będziesz musiał zrobić o wiele więcej niż to - upomniał go głosem tak zimnym, że mógłby zamrozić jądro Ziemi - Pocałunek nie powinien stanowić dla ciebie problemu.

\- Masz rację - przyznał - Po prostu zróbmy to szybko.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Zacisnął ręce na prochowcu, by zatrzymać ich drżenie i prędko, w obawie, że sam zaraz się rozmyśli, przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie. Kiedy ich usta się zetknęły, usłyszał cichy jęk, jakby ulgi, i poczuł, jak wargi Castiela poruszają się pod naciskiem jego własnych. Kolana się pod nim ugięły. Był tak oszołomiony sytuacją i niespodziewanie silnymi doznaniami, jakie ze sobą przyniosła, iż na moment zapomniał, że chciał to załatwić bez ociągania. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał, odsunął się i odwrócił z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, bojąc się spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Wziął głęboki oddech, rozchylił powieki i pospiesznie starł butem część pułapki. Usłyszał cichy szum i zdał sobie sprawę, że znów jest sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie do końca docierało do niego, na co właśnie się zgodził, adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach. Oparł się o maskę Chevroleta i przejechał ręką po twarzy. Przez dłuższy czas tępo wpatrywał się we wnętrze samochodu. Wzrok miał skupiony na siedzeniu pasażera. Jego umysł mimowolnie przywołał wspomnienie roześmianego Sama. __  
\- Sammy - szepnął pod nosem i wyprostował się.    
Nie tracąc ani chwili usiadł na fotelu i odpalił silnik. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg to jedna wielka papka. Bezwiednie opadająca głowa Sama, atak dżina, czerń zasłaniająca blask błękitnych oczu Casa - wszystkie obrazy mieszały się i przeskakiwały mu przed oczami. Obawiał się, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, wybuchnie mu głowa. Z całych sił starał się opanować, co jednak niewiele dawało. Przejechał zaledwie dwie mile, czuł się natomiast jak po dwudziestu. Skronie zaczęły mu pulsować, więc bezmyślnie złapał się rękami za głowę, próbując zniwelować w ten sposób znienawidzone uczucie. Gdy zauważył zakręt, było już za późno. Usiłował odbić w lewo, szybko przekręcając kierownicę, jednocześnie napierając na hamulec. Nie przyniosło to jednak pożądanego efektu. Auto z impetem wjechało w rosnącą przy drodze sosnę, a głowa Deana, niczym piłeczka, odbiła się od kierownicy. Łowca poczuł przeszywający ból. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, gdyż pochłonęła go ciemność. 

  
Obudził się gdy, promienie słońca oświetliły jego twarz. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy i zauważył, że leży na łóżku. Na powrót zacisnął powieki, rozmyślając nad tym, co działo się minionej nocy. Nie trzeba było długo czekać. Wspomnienia uderzyły w jego umysł ze zdwojoną mocą. Poderwał się z zamiarem odszukania Sama, gdy zauważył go wychodzącego z łazienki.  
\- Sam! - krzyknął i rzucił mu się na szyję. - Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.   
\- Dean - powiedział, próbując rozluźnić nieco uścisk brata. - Co ty robisz? Udusisz mnie!   
Dean jednak nie zwracał uwagi na protesty i ani myślał puszczać młodszego łowcy. Przylgnął do niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Poprzez ulgę, jaką odczuł na widok Sama przebijał pulsujący ból, ale mężczyzna go zignorował **.** Gdy był już pewny, że nie ma halucynacji, odsunął się i rozejrzał. Nie zauważył żadnych śladów wczorajszej sytuacji, więc przekonany, że to tylko sen, rozpromienił się.   
\- Chłopie, nie uwierzysz jak ci opowiem, co mi się śniło - zaczął, rozkładając się na krześle. - Zasnąłeś, więc postano… **  
** \- Dean, zamknij się na chwilę - przerwał mu Sam, w zamian za co otrzymał od brata karcące spojrzenie. - Jak się czujesz? 

\- A ty co? - burknął poirytowany. - Znowu bawisz się w doktora Phila? Nic mi nie jest, Sam. 

\- Pytałem o twoją głowę, a ściślej mówiąc o czoło - wyjaśnił, wskazując miejsce pod swoją bujną grzywą.

Dean uniósł rękę i ze zdziwieniem wyczuł pod palcami coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Zerwał się na równe nogi i pospieszył do łazienki. Zatrzymawszy się przy lustrze, przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądał jak po bójce w barze. Na jego czole przez noc zdążył urosnąć spory guz, pod prawym okiem widniał siniak, a nad nim znajdował się opatrunek. W panice zerwał go i natychmiast pożałował, że zrobił to tak szybko. Miał paskudne rozcięcie na łuku brwiowym. Ocenił, że obrażenia nie są jednak na tyle poważne, żeby miała mu pozostać jakaś blizna.

_ Zaraz, zaraz, jak to się stało?  _ \- zastanowił się, kiedy uczucie ulgi minęło. Nagle do niego dotarło.  _ Czyli to jednak mi się nie śniło.  _ Na myśl o pocałunku jego ręka automatycznie powędrowała do ust. Przejechał opuszkami palców po dolnej wardze, a jego policzki przybrały szkarłatny odcień. W myślach odtwarzał powoli cały przebieg zdarzeń. I wtedy uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Skoro on był w takim stanie, to… Gwałtownie wypadł z łazienki, minął brata przyglądającego mu się z troską i wybiegł z pokoju, o mało nie taranując drzwi.    
\- Dziecinka! - krzyknął, będąc już na zewnątrz.    
Sam, który do tej pory przyglądał mu się bez słowa, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy również wyszedł w obawie, że Dean dostanie zawału na widok samochodu. 

\- Dean, oddychaj. - klepnął w plecy zgiętego w pół brata. - No już, wdech i wydech.    
\- Prze… ale… ja... - próbował wysłowić się starszy łowca.    
\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle jak wygląda, spokojnie.    
\- Nie jest tak źle? Nie jest źle?! Jest tragicznie! - odzyskał głos.

\- Przynajmniej nadal jeździ. - mruknął, tonem, który sugerował, że Dean przesadza.

Starszy Winchester w odpowiedzi zachłysnął się powietrzem.  _ Jak on może być taki nieczuły? _

\- Ty nie wiesz co to miłość! \- oburzył się.

Prychnął pod nosem, obiecując, że odpłaci się za ten brak empatii w najbliższym czasie i zaczął kalkulować, ile czasu spędzi na naprawianiu samochodu. 

\- Pewnie, masz rację. - Potrząsnął głową, patrząc z politowaniem na starszego brata. - Ale jest coś jeszcze, o czym musimy porozmawiać. Coś gorszego.

\- Co może być gorsze niż to?! - Dean dramatyzował dalej, wymachując rękoma w kierunku auta.

\- Lepiej wejdźmy do środka - zakomenderował Sam, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do ich pokoju, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy mężczyzna idzie za nim.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę nie miał teraz ochoty na kolejne rewelacje. Głowa pulsowała mu od natłoku informacji i bólu tępego jak po uderzeniu. Najchętniej po prostu zapomniałby o całej sprawie choć na chwilę i zajął się swoim samochodem. W końcu jednak dał za wygraną i podążył za bratem.

Sam czekał na niego, stojąc na środku pokoju i mierząc go posępnym spojrzeniem.

\- Słucham. - Dean opadł na stary fotel z miejscami wystrzępionym obiciem. - To ten moment, w którym zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że jednorożce nie istnieją?

\- Dean, to nie są żarty! - obruszył się młodszy łowca - Co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

\- Taa, sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - odparł tylko, uparcie odsuwając od siebie coraz wyraźniejsze wspomnienia. - Co myślisz?

\- Sam nie wiem. Kiedy się obudziłem w salonie leżał trup, a ciebie nie było. Gdzie do cholery się podziewałeś?!

\- Wow, spokojnie, Sammy. - Dean uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. - Pojechałem tylko po coś do żarcia, zostawiłem ci wiadomość.

\- Pewnie przepadła w tym chaosie. Pokój wyglądał jak pole bitwy. Musiałem dostać w głowę. - Na dowód tego Sam pomasował sobie tył czaszki, krzywiąc się z bólu. - Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Jakim cudem przeżyłem? Dlaczego ten facet próbował mnie zabić? I kto zabił jego? 

\- To więcej niż jedno, Sam. - odparł Dean zmęczonym głosem - A nie jesteś tutaj jedynym gościem, którego boli głowa. Gdzie jest ciało?

\- Już je pochowałem. Załatwiłem całą czarną robotę, kiedy spałeś. - Sam spojrzał na brata z wyrzutem.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? - zdziwił się.

\- Próbowałem, wierz mi. Spałeś jak zabity. 

\- Jak właściwie mnie znalazłeś?  

\- Namierzyłem cię po sygnale komórki. - Młodszy Winchester pomachał telefonem na potwierdzenie swoich słów. 

\- A ten martwy gość... - przypomniał sobie Dean, próbując poskładać wszystko do kupy - Czym był? Wampir, wilkołak czy jakieś inne cholerstwo?

\- Był człowiekiem - odparł Sam.    
\- Co?    
\- Gdy go sprawdzałem, zmazałem jego tatuaż. To był Mike. Pamiętasz? Polowaliśmy z nim w Austin.  

\- No tak! - Dean pacnął się w czoło. - Zmiennokształtny?    
\- Tak. Ojciec spotkał Mike’a, wracając z kostnicy. 

\- Racja, zapomniał nam wtedy przynieść obiadu. Cały tata. -  Zaśmiał się sztucznie. - Ale dlaczego łowca miałby udawać dżina? 

\- Tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć. Możliwe, że to on stoi za poprzednimi atakami. - podsumował młodszy z nich. - Idź pod prysznic, a potem skołuj nam jakieś jedzenie, ja w tym czasie wykonam parę telefonów. Dean kiwnął głową na znak zgody i ruszył w stronę łazienki.    
\- A i Dean! - krzyknął za nim Sam.    
\- Co?    
\- Postaraj się tym razem nie zrobić sobie krzywdy.    
\- Palant - rzucił Dean, zamykając drzwi.   
\- Suka - brat nie pozostał mu dłużny. 

 

Dean zrzucił z siebie ciuchy i obejmując się ramionami, wszedł pod prysznic. Zamknął oczy, delektując się błogim spokojem. Woda spływała po nim, rozluźniając jego mięśnie, kojąc zszargane nerwy. Złapał pierwsze, co stało na półce i wylał na siebie. Poczuł słodki zapach.  _ Truskawki? Kurwa, będę pachniał jak nastolatka.  _ Zanotował w głowie, aby spuścić Samowi łomot. Ten Wielkolud już drugi raz mu się dzisiaj naraził. _ Powinien w końcu ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów _ \- pomyślał Dean i poczuł, jak na słowo  _ konsekwencje _ kurczy mu się żołądek. Poczucie winy urosło do rozmiarów Chryslera. Jego anioł był teraz w Piekle, zapewne poniżany i torturowany, bo Dean nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed podjęciem kolejnej, tragicznej w skutkach decyzji. Postąpił bezmyślnie, a jego przyjaciel kolejny raz go uratował. Łowca poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Gdyby poczekał chociaż jeden dzień, Cas byłby cały i zdrowy, wróciłby z nimi do domu. Przykręcił kurek i syknął, gdy chłód ogarnął jego ciało. Pomyślał jaśniej i doszedł do wniosku, że musi uratować Castiela. Za wszelką cenę. Nie podda się. Będzie szukał, aż znajdzie sposób, żeby wszystko naprawić. 

Z takim postanowieniem, odświeżony wyszedł z łazienki.    
\- Dzwoniłem do Gartha, ale jak można było się spodziewać, nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czym mówię. Za to pochwalił się, że Bess jest w ciąży - poinformował go Sam.

Dean zatrzymał się z wrażenia.   
\- Pogratulowałem mu. Jest zachwycony i nie może się doczekać, aż pozna płeć dziecka - ciągnął dalej młodszy łowca. - Pytałem też Cesara i Jessa. Twierdzą, że nigdy o nim nie słyszeli. A tak przy okazji, kazali cię serdecznie pozdrowić. 

Starszy Winchester skrzywił się, na co brat odpowiedział mu rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jody też nic o nim nie wiedziała. Ale myślę, że Cas będzie zadowolony, bo Claire znalazła sobie chłopaka.    
Dean na dźwięk imienia przyjaciela spochmurniał, ale szybko się zreflektował, przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i wydusił:   
\- Na pewno będzie dumny. 

\- Dopiero telefon do Mackey’a wniósł coś nowego - zakomunikował poważniejszym tonem.

\- Mianowicie? - Uniósł brew.    
\- Twierdził, że kiedy ostatni raz spotkał Mike’a ten zachowywał się, jak on to ujął, dziwacznie. Chciał z nim nawet zapolować, ale Mike się nie zgodził. Mówił, że ma ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Mackey zobaczył go później, jak z kimś rozmawia.   
\- Co jest dziwnego w rozmowie? Sammy, zrozum. Nie każdy jest takim odludkiem jak ty. - Dean wyszczerzył się, zadowolony, że udało mu się odgryźć za poprzednią sytuację. Jego brat puścił uwagę mimo uszu i wyjaśnił:   
\- W pobliżu nikogo nie było.  

\- Wiele osób mówi do siebie. - Dean nie dawał za wygraną.    
\- Kto na przykład?   
\- Ja - odrzekł krótko. Sam rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - No co? Każdy czasem potrzebuje porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym.   
Młodszy łowca parsknął, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. 

\-  Mackey podszedł, żeby zapytać go z kim rozmawia. Wtedy Mike rzucił się na niego, krzycząc coś o czarnookich sukinsynach. Podobno wyglądał jakby coś go opętało. Zaczęli się szarpać, Mackey upadł, a Mike wykorzystał moment i zwiał. Nigdy więcej się już nie spotkali - dokończył opowieść.   
\- Sammy, ty to umiesz budować napięcie - zakpił Dean. - Czyli co? Mike zwariował i bawił się w przebieranki jak złoczyńcy w Scooby Doo?    
\- Na to wygląda - odparł Sam. 

\- Więc pozostaje nam tylko jedno pytanie. Kto go zabił?    
\- Nie mam pojęcia, a ty? Masz jakiś pomysł?   
\- Może Cas? - Dean silił się na normalny ton. - Ten pierzasty dupek nawet jak się nie odzywa to i tak ratuje nam tyłki. 

\- Pewnie masz rację - przyznał młodszy Winchester. 

\- Czyli sprawa zamknięta? - zapytał dla pewności.  

\- Zamknięta - zgodził się Sam.    
Deana zalała fala ulgi. Nie był zadowolony z kłamstwa, ale nie chciał wiedzieć, co byłoby, gdyby jego brat dowiedział się o pakcie. A już na pewno nie zamierzał mu objaśniać tych, jak je określił Castiel,  _ szczególnych _ warunków. Wolałby chyba zapaść się pod ziemię. Zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy i już po chwili był gotowy do drogi.    
\- Szybciej. Jestem głodny - marudził niczym pięciolatek.   
\- Gdybyś nie pluskał się przez godzinę jak księżniczka, bylibyśmy już dawno po śniadaniu - wytknął mu Sam. - Zjemy w drodze do bunkra.    
Dean zrobił obrażoną minę i powstrzymał się od rzucenia w brata poduszką.

 

Niedługo później, w nieco lepszym humorze, posyłał zalotne uśmiechy w stronę recepcjonistki. Musiał jakoś zabić czas, a Sam szykował się dłużej niż baba.

Gdy zobaczył, że jego brat wychodzi z pokoju, pożegnał się z dziewczyną i opuścił motel. Wsiadł do samochodu i odetchnął. Młodszy Winchester się nie mylił, Impala może i lekko gruchotała, ale dawała radę. 

\- Tatuś jest z ciebie dumny - zamruczał do swojej Dziecinki.   
\- Może ja dziś poprowa... - zasugerował łowca wsiadając, ale umilkł pod naciskiem spojrzenia Deana.   
Dean zaledwie po dziesięciu minutach jazdy doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko Mike był nienormalny. Sam najwidoczniej czuł się świetnie, bo ani na chwilę nie przestawał kłapać jadaczką. Starszy Winchester starał się ignorować jego paplaninę i skupić na jeździe, ale jego towarzysz się nie poddawał.

\- Ciekawi mnie jak on upozorował te morderstwa. Wyglądały jak prawdziwe ataki potworów - zamyślił się. - W sumie racja, był łowcą więc znał się na rzeczy, ale... Chwila. Czujesz truskawki?    
To było dla Deana za wiele. Zaklął i podgłośnił muzykę, aby odciąć się od dźwięków wydawanych przez Sama, które brzmiały jak chichot. W głębi serca cieszył się, że jego brat siedzi obok rozbawiony, uśmiechnięty, nieświadomy tegoc co się stało, a przede wszystkim żywy, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Głównie dlatego, że ten Wielkolud go obraził, a przecież nikt nie będzie bezkarnie naśmiewał się z Deana Winchestera.  _ Już ja ci pokażę -  _ pomyślał i skoncentrował się na planowaniu zemsty za tę zniewagę.    
  


Dni mijały i z każdym z nich do Deana coraz bardziej docierała świadomość tego, co miało nastąpić. Bezcelowo szukał siły w doświadczeniach z przeszłości. Nawet w obliczu apokalipsy, kiedy myślał, że świat się skończy i wszyscy zginą, nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany. Był w stanie przez trzydzieści lat znosić tortury w Piekle, ale nie potrafił przespać spokojnie ani jednej nocy, kiedy rozmyślał o warunkach paktu.Nie mogąc zasnąć, zastanawiał się, co takiego w tej sytuacji najbardziej napawa go niepokojem. W całym swoim życiu przespał się z niezliczoną liczbą kobiet. Wielu z nich już nawet nie pamiętał. Zdarzało się, że do niektórych z nich żywił jakieś uczucia, ale w zdecydowanej większości przypadków chodziło po prostu o zaspokojenie żądzy. Łatwo przychodziło mu traktowanie nieznajomych ślicznotek tak przedmiotowo. On sprawiał przyjemność im, a one jemu. Nic innego się nie liczyło. Seks sam w sobie nie mógł więc stanowić problemu. Nigdy jeszcze nie był z mężczyzną i pewnie łatwo mógłby usprawiedliwić swoje obawy homofobią, ale wówczas tylko oszukiwałby samego siebie. Prawdziwy powód leżał zupełnie gdzie indziej i był dużo prostszy. Jedno słowo - Castiel. Właśnie dlatego nie mógł sobie wybaczyć zawalenia sprawy z Billie. Bo to nie był nikt inny tylko Cas. Właśnie on, ze wszystkich istot na świecie. Cas, który nie wahał się pójść do Piekła, by go ocalić. Cas, który przybywał na każde jego wezwanie. Cas, który zawsze był gotów oddać za niego życie. Cas, który wciąż na nowo przez niego cierpiał i krwawił. A teraz Dean miał skrzywdzić go w jeszcze inny sposób. Nie chciał traktować go jak tamte dziewczyny. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby tak po prostu go wykorzystał. W końcu to jego najlepszy przyjaciel, rodzina. Zapadając wreszcie w sen, złożył sobie obietnicę. Poprzysiągł, że postara się być dobry dla Castiela. Uspokoiwszy nieco sumienie, odpłynął w krainę marzeń, snów pełnych niebieskich oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z oddaniem i ust czule całujących jego własne. 

 

Od momentu zawarcia paktu cały czas był pewien, że zdąży się odpowiednio nastawić na noc z Castielem, jednak czas na naprawianiu Impali i wyszukiwania informacji o zamianie anioła w demona zleciał mu niesłychanie szybko. Nim się obejrzał, stał na parkingu motelu, którego adres przesłał mu smsem Castiel. Zgasił silnik i omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie. Zatrzymał się spojrzeniem na szyldzie i w jednej chwili zapałał chęcią mordu. “Casa Erotica” - głosił napis, ozdobiony kilkoma tysiącami kolorowych lampek. Dean zawarczał ze wściekłości i przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że od teraz to on będzie wybierał miejsce spotkania. Wysiadł, zgarnął z bagażnika torbę i ruszył do recepcji. Obsługiwała go zielonooka brunetka, ale łowca nie był w nastroju do flirtów więc jedynie podziękował i skierował się w stronę korytarza. Szedł przez moment, aż zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z numerem sześć. Powoli nacisnął klamkę i przekroczył próg. Momentalnie ogarnęła go panika. Pospieszył w stronę barku, z nadzieją na ukojenie nerwów whisky. Nie trudził się nawet szukaniem szklanki. Prędko odkręcił korek, zacisnął dłoń na butelce i przechylił ją. Bursztynowy napój zapiekł go w przełyk, na sekundę odwracając uwagę łowcy od absurdalnej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi łykami starał się przygotować wszystko przed przybyciem Castiela. Kiedy skończył, usiadł na krześle, a jego wzrok padł na łóżko. Umysł zalały mu fale obrazów z nim i Casem w roli głównej. Poczuł jak temperatura wzrasta do co najmniej trzydziestu stopni. Zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i zaczął nerwowo uderzać palcami w stolik, wystukując rytm  _ Some Kind of Monster _ . Szybko zrozumiał, że Metallica tym razem zawiodła. Spojrzał na zegarek i poczuł, że jego stan się pogarsza. Pociągnął kolejnego, większego łyka z głośnym westchnieniem. 

 

Czas mijał, a Winchester wcale się nie uspokajał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, a drżące ręce utrudniały trzymanie butelki, więc chcąc nie chcąc odstawił ją na stolik.

\- Czy ja mam jakiegoś cholernego Parkinsona?! - burknął sfrustrowany. - Świetnie. Teraz jeszcze gadam do siebie. Zwariuję, na bank, kwestia czasu. Tylko czekać aż skończę w jakimś przyjemnym ośrodku bez klamek, jedząc zupę widelcem. Przecież ja nawet nie lubię zupy. Tam na pewno nie mają cheesburgerów. Będą mnie opychać żarciem dla królików - zamilkł na chwilę, załamany swoim odkryciem. 

\- Nie, stop! Szukaj pozytywów, Dean! Wariatów i tak nie obchodzi co i jak jedzą, a nuż, widelec trafi się jakaś ładna pielęgniarka do opieki - pocieszał się.

\- I co ja niby będę tam robił przez cały ten cholerny czas? Zupełnie sam, zamknięty w małej klitce. Przecież nie będę się kumplował z czubkami! Nie ma mowy! - dramatyzował. **  
** \- Ciekawe czy Sammy będzie mnie odwiedzał - zastanawiał się. - W sumie czasami niewiele go od nich różni, ale to przynajmniej mój czubek, nie jakiś obcy. No i chociaż mieliśmy ubaw, jak kiedyś razem byliśmy w wariatkowie. Ale jak ja mu wytłumaczę dlaczego mnie zamknęli? Ciekawe czy Cas też zachowywałby się tak pociesznie po tych lekach. Taa, z pewnością tak. Może jak to się skończy wszyscy razem tam wylądujemy?   
  


Ostatnie dziesięć minut było torturą. Dean po wypiciu - nawet jak na niego - sporej dawki alkoholu prowadził coraz bardziej bezsensowne monologi, a do tego ciężko było mu utrzymać się w pionie. Zirytował się i podjął decyzje - będzie zachowywał się jak dojrzały i odpowiedzialny mężczyzna. Żadnego wykręcania się czy przedłużania. Postanowione. Potrzebował do tego jedynie motywacji, więc głosem przywódcy, co prawda mocno upojonego, ale wciąż przywódcy, przemówił do jedynej osoby jaka była w pomieszczeniu:

\- Opanuj się, Dean. Robiłeś to z tyloma laskami, facet nie powinien być dla ciebie problemem. Nie może być przecież aż tak źle. Zero stresu, tylko spokój, cierpliwość i opanowanie. Dasz ra... 

\- Witaj, Dean. - dobiegło go zza pleców.    



End file.
